This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR study of small heat shock unfolded protein (HSP12) from CESGHSP12 is a small heat shock protein, which protects the membrane from dehydration and is unfolded in regular NMR buffer. Priliminary studies indicate this protein folds in presence of detergents (SDS). we are planning to determine the structure in presence of SDS. In addition we are using HIFI fast data method to assign the protein.